500 Days of Summer
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sasuke and Sakura's nonrelated adventures in the warm summer months. Rating varies from K to M. Drabble series.
1. Day 1: Sad Movie

**(500) Days of Summer**

sasuke and sakura's adventures in the warm summer months

_.:: ratings range from K to M ::._

.

.

.

**Day 1: Sad Movie**

_genre: angst and romance_

_rating: T for some emotional distress and slight sexuality_

.

.

.

Sakura awoke gently, drifting in and out of the stages of sleep until she decided that being awake was synonymous to her sleeping. With a sleepy sigh, she slightly tightened her hold around her boyfriend, burying her nose into the black locks of hair on his neck. She listened to his steady breathing and idly stroked his chest with the tips of her fingers as she recalled the day's earlier events.

She had told her father that she and Sasuke had planned on catching a movie and some dinner in order to buy some time for them to be able to spend some quality time together. As much as she hated lying to her father, she and Sasuke never knew when his work schedule would allow him to drive down to see her. It was a six hundred mile round trip to her and back; when he _did _find the time to come down after a month and a half's time or so, he only had about eight hours each day of the weekend to spare spending time with her before he headed back.

Sakura placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade. It was only natural to cherish what little time she had with him.

After she had a moment with her thoughts, Sasuke stirred, his naked chest rumbling when he felt Sakura's soft lips pressing against his back.

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. "Hey, sleepyhead," she murmured, giggling at another one of his grunts. She watched as he turned around in her arms to face her and smiled, bringing a hand up to his cheek to gently caress him.

Sasuke nuzzled his cheek into her hand and sighed, his eyes still relaxed and shut. His eyelashes rested on the tops of his high, prominent cheekbones and created shadows along the rest of his face. With a lazy hand and still without opening his eyes, he brought a hand to Sakura's chin, gently pulling her face towards his to press a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips.

She tried not to tremble. Leaning into him, she rested her forehead against his and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling more grounded at the comforting gesture.

"I love you," she whispered.

A sharp intake of breath accompanied the lazy wandering of Sasuke's hand. He stopped drawing meandering patterns with his fingers on her curvy hips. Just as Sakura thought he was about to pull away, she felt him curl his arms tightly around her naked body and bury his face into her neck.

(_I love you…_)

She arched when she felt his lips on her neck, sucking and licking and biting, branding her as his and his alone. His hands glided along her backside and squeezed appreciatively, earning small squeals from his girlfriend. He kissed her pink hair, the large forehead she never grew into, her small but pert breasts and her curvy thighs she couldn't seem to get rid of.

In her head, she heard his clock ticking and could almost see the hands reaching for the moment he had to go.

She didn't even feel herself clutching him to her.

"Sakura."

She opened her eyes to find him blurry and out of focus.

It was hard to breathe.

She felt him hold her face gently in his hands and kiss some wet patches off her face before he made her look at him, their foreheads touching again. His eyes felt like molten lava burning her alive.

"Sakura," he said, running his thumbs on her cheeks. His voice fell three octaves and she could barely hear his murmur above the summer thunderstorm outside his window. "I would give anything," he murmured, "to stay here with you."

She swallowed soundlessly and forced a smile. "Yeah."

(_Please… don't leave me again…_)

When they got dressed, the couple made their way slowly to his car, holding hands.

The drive home was silent. When he pulled into her driveway, he threw the car into park and opened his door, following her up to her front door.

Sakura looked up at him expectantly and gave him a small, shaky smile.

Sasuke tipped his head downward to press a loving kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Sakura."

She watched him walk away and stood there for a few moments afterwards, feeling the distance growing again. She wondered if it hurt him as much as it hurt her to leave every time. With a stifled sigh, she found her house key and opened the door.

Her father caught sight of her from the living room. He smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. How was the movie? Did you guys like it?" He frowned when he saw red rings around her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Waving off his worry, she smiled, feeling some pressure behind her eyes again. When she opened her mouth again, her voice felt congested and her throat tight. "Sorry, _Otou-san_." Tears fell down her face. "Sad movie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **hey everyone. long time no see!

college is some busy business; I've also found myself in a new and very wonderful relationship and almost forgot about writing.

for the concept behind the story, this was inspired by an emotional parting I had with my boyfriend (ldr's are never fun when it comes to saying goodbye) and a story my father told me that he heard when he was little.

the _**story**_ he told me: a young man goes to the movies and sees his girlfriend with another man. Shocked, he goes home immediately. When his mother sees him at the door, she asks him how his movie was. He replies tersely: "Sad movie."

it's a very short story that resonated with me because of how small and powerful it was. I wanted to try my hand at brevity and angst and see if I could get the same effect.

hope y'all liked it. do send me some reviews. I miss hearing from you guys.


	2. Day 2: Summer Swedish Shenanigans

**Day 2: Summer Swedish Shenanigans**

_genre: fluff/romance/humor_

_rated K+_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke thought that the first thing Sakura would have wanted to do after graduation was probably do what normal girls would do—maybe head straight to the beach to tan that pretty little face, play some ultimate frisbee with him and Naruto, stuff her face with dango in celebration of the end of high school, or just spend a night in with him watching movies under a tent of blankets and pillows…

His hand twitched in Sakura's as the bright yellow doors of the furniture store opened.

… instead, the very next day, Sakura picked him up and dragged him to IKEA.

Glancing from his peripherals, he watched as his girlfriend's cheeks dimpled when they walked past some do-it-yourself desks that were probably the products of the infamous allen wrenches IKEA was known for.

Sakura brushed some of her pink strands out of her eyes as she fingered the lace detail on the trimmings of a modern-looking chair. "Sasuke, your scowl's scaring all the little kids."

Sure enough, the children by the strange original Swedish novel counter flinched the moment he turned his eyes toward them.

Sasuke scoffed under his breath. "What are we doing here," he muttered in Sakura's general direction without the slightest hint of intonation, eyeing the elaborate home sets that seemed to be displayed like museums. "We're supposed to be enjoying summer."

"And we are," Sakura said. She paused a moment to coo at the fabric of one of the curtains.

As much as he did enjoy Swedish architecture as much as the next guy, spending an entire day at a furniture store—no matter how many Swedish meatballs they sold alongside mashed potatoes and mystery jam—wasn't exactly his ideal version of a date.

Sakura linked their arms and smiled broadly up at him. "Oh, c'mon, Sasuke," she said when he once again reaffirmed his conclusion about her wasting one of their days together. "If we're moving in together next year, we have to scope out some deals and draw some inspiration from other people so we can bring some life into our place."

She walked over to one of the featured wire baskets, picked up a couple of puppets, and placed the green dragon one on Sasuke's passive hand while masquerading her left hand as a rainbow unicorn.

"_Besides_," Sakura said, speaking through the unicorn puppet, her voice ten octaves higher, "_romantic dates are what you make of them_." She beamed at him and made her unicorn puppet kiss his puppet. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're embarrassing us."

"That's the spirit!"

Anyone brave enough to stand in the couple's vicinity would have seen Sasuke's dragon puppet quickly peck Sakura's unicorn puppet before being tossed back into the wire basket from whence it came.

.

.

.

Despite being potentially scarred from seeing his girlfriend force two puppets to make out in front of him, Sasuke saw a lot of potential at IKEA.

Especially the food court.

He stared down longingly at the succulent rounds of Swedish meatballs piled high on his plate, served aside hearty mashed potatoes and sweet jam he never thought he'd be so happy to see. He counted fifteen meatballs total, and all fifteen of them were—

"Sasuke-kun, can you feed me one?"

He tore his gaze away to see his doe-eyed girlfriend flutter her eyelashes at him, her hair around her head like a little halo of light and her green eyes glimmering with pure happiness.

At other times, he would have reveled in her charm and beauty.

With a heavy heart, he pierced one of the larger meatballs, loaded it up with mashed potatoes and some of the jam and brought it to his girlfriend's petal pink mouth.

When she took the delicious ball of meat into her mouth, Sasuke took a moment to mourn his loss. His thoughts personified the sounds a meatball would make while being torn apart piece by piece in a human mouth, agonizing with every biting moment.

But then he watched Sakura's face light up. Her cheeks grew pink with Sasuke's gesture, lips upturned and green eyes glowing with love for him. The sight of her smile made Sasuke relax a bit in his chair.

"Sasuke, that was yummy!" Sakura licked her lips. "Did you try one yourself yet? I'm sorry I got a little too meatball hungry—"

She froze when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. Heat rose in her face when she felt a swipe of his tongue along her bottom lip. Quickly pushing him away, Sakura fanned at her face and pouted. "W-Wha—?"

"You had food on your lip."

As if her levels of embarrassment couldn't reach new bounds, she stared at him, mortified. Feeling as if her face was going to burn off, she hid her face in her hands and watched Sasuke licked his lips before pecking her forehead.

She would never really know that pure feeling of satisfaction he got from tasting the savory gravy and mashed potatoes upon her lips.

The things he did for love.

.

.

.

Sakura should have known that going into the bed section was a bad idea.

They had gone in to find some individual pillows for each of them—Sasuke was a side sleeper (or so she thought) and she was a back sleeper—because sharing a pillow wasn't on their list of things to do when they lived and slept with each other.

But the moment Sasuke put his head on a stomach sleeper pillow and decided to test out a firm mattress at the same time, he was knocked out cold and down for the count.

"What a lousy time to be K.O.-ed," Sakura muttered, stalking around the bed and surveying Sasuke. She watched the back of his head rise and fall, his spiky hair moving around like the tail feathers of a duck. How could he even breathe with his face down in that pillow?

She gently poked him in the side.

He spasmed, muttered something, and grunted.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping. Feeling a bit bolder, she climbed atop the bed and extended her arm again.

_Poke-poke. Poke-poke._

Sakura quickly retracted her arm when she felt the bed shift. With a grunt, Sasuke rolled onto his side, facing her.

She could hardly hold tears of laughter within herself when she saw the slightest bit of drool running down Sasuke's normally immaculate jaw. His little snores made reach for a pillow to cover her giggles. Unable to help herself, Sakura reached out to poke at Sasuke's cheek meat, which had squished upon his face because of his sleeping position.

The moment she poke his face, Sasuke's eyes cracked open, disoriented with sleep. He blinked past the grogginess, trying to focus. "Wha—?"

A pillow muffled his words. "Shh, it'll all be over soon," Sakura told him, her giggles making her voice extremely unstable. She peeled it off his face when he patted her hand rather roughly, biting her lip at his glare.

"Sakura, you know that's fucking creepy when you—"

The pillow resumed its place on his face. "Shh, shhhhh!"

Feeling the eyes of all sorts of different spectators on them, Sasuke decided it would probably just be safer to stay underneath the pillow and play dead.

.

.

.

"Did you have fun today, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. They had gone home and made a blanket fort to enjoy a good marathon on Netflix. Sakura rested her cheek against Sasuke's chest, running a finger up and down her human pillow.

He grunted at her as he scrolled through some movie options and stroked her arm.

"Honey, use your words."

Sasuke looked at her. "You're weird as fuck."

"That's not what I was asking, but okay," Sakura said as she smiled up at him. Making a mock pout, she responded, "I was just trying to recreate scenes from _500 Days of Summer_."

He stared at her blankly.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Yenno, that one movie with Zoe Deschanel and Joe Gordon-Levitt?"

More blank staring.

"They had a scene where they went to IKEA…?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You did it wrong."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I know that scene like the back of my hand."

Sasuke scrolled to _500 Days of Summer_. "We'll see." With a decisive finger, he pressed play.

.

.

.

"Not even close to their IKEA scene."

The sound of pillows rustling and stifled panicking.

"Shhhh, Sasuke-kun, shh, you're ruining the movie—"

"Goddamnit, Sakura!"

.

.

.

**Author's note: **So this was actually supposed to be the first drabble in this series since it name drops the title. However, I had a really intense writer's block with this one and I just decided, what the heck, I'll just do the other one.

It's a good shift from the angst in the first chapter, which is nice. It's almost crackish, though, which was still fun to write.

I know the pillow stifling scene might get me some bewildered readers who might say, "Omigod, why would you do that to Sasuke, why?"  
It's mostly because my best friends do that to each other sometimes, and I thought it was the funniest thing ever. They'd just be sitting on the couch watching a movie and then my guy friend would reach over to his girlfriend with a pillow and kind of gently press it to her face and go, "Shh, shh," and she would always laugh until she cried because it was so creepy and weird.

I have a sick sense of humor. So sue me.

Also, I decided that since _500 Days of Summer_ likes to promote shenanigans at cool Swedish furniture stores, I should probably hop on the bandwagon.

**About the titling: **I was torn about whether or not I should title it "Sweet-ish Summer Shenanigans" because of the fluff and sounding similar to "Swedish" or "Swedish Summer Shenanigans" because IKEA. I think I made the right choice.

**About the series: **One of my reviewers asked me if I was planning on making about five hundred drabbles because of the title of the series—while I would love to be that prolific, I think it'd turn people off to have five hundred drabbles to read through. XD I'm thinking around ten to fifteen would be enough for people and summer adventures, depending on how many summer memories I make that I want to share with you guys.

Hope you enjoyed. c:


End file.
